Le rôle du méchant
by Enilebom
Summary: Le Patron tient le rôle du méchant dans l'émission, mais dans la vraie vie qui y croit aussi ? Ecrit par Story-Bizarre. [OS]


Cet OS été écrit par Story-Bizarre ( sur skyblog ), une auteure de talent qui se frotte aux textes sur SLG. Je ne fais que le poster ici à sa demande, ainsi donc n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis je lui ferrais passer toutes vos réactions ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Fin de tournage. Caméras éteintes. Le dernier épisode de la quatrième saison de « Salut les Geeks » était désormais terminé, prêt à mettre en ligne. Dernier épisode, ce qui voulait dire un certain temps sans chercher les perles du net, essayer de construire un texte basé dessus, répartir les répliques entre l'auteur et ses acolytes, faire les cons devant la caméra, mettre en scène le pervers psychopathe, le drogué utopiste, le gosse accro aux jeux vidéo et tête de turc des autres, le chanteur de la bande dont l'espèce est en voie d'extinction, et le « présentateur ». Un certain temps qui allait sembler bien long…

Le Patron rangea la fameuse cigarette qu'en réalité il n'allumait jamais, la portant simplement à la bouche pour renforcer l'allure macabre et sale de son personnage qu'il se plaisait tant à incarner. Le personnage qui représentait tous les côtés les plus sombres de l'être humain tirés à l'extrême. L'homme en noir dont on ne voit jamais les yeux mais dont on voit toute la personnalité ignoble, qui réunissait les pires travers poussés à leur apogée. Esprit mal tourné, paroles crues, déviances sexuelles, corruption, crimes… C'était amusant pour lui de placer toutes ces répliques salaces, voire obscènes, de jouer de cette voix rauque et machiavélique, et surtout de voir que le public féminin l'appréciait comme ça. C'était d'ailleurs un peu étrange, mais bon, par esprit de contradiction… Et puis, au fond, il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était heureusement pas réellement le criminel corrompu sadomasochiste assoiffé de sang et de sexe qu'il incarnait. Dans tous les cas, il aimait ce rôle, passer pour le pire homme qui puisse exister devant la caméra, celui qui essayait de traumatiser tout le monde, surtout le petit.

En parlant du Geek, s'il appréciait la compagnie de tous ses camarades, il avait une petite préférence pour le gamin. Qu'il surnommait d'ailleurs comme ça en permanence, hors tournage, mais pour le coup de manière plutôt affectueuse. Même s'il le taquinait de temps en temps, il l'aimait beaucoup, il le trouvait attendrissant avec ses airs de gosse au regard de cocker triste. Il appréciait sa compagnie, parfois il acceptait même avec plaisir quelques parties d'un jeu vidéo lambda avec lui. Quand il s'était fait un peu trop vanner et qu'il boudait plus ou moins, le Patron était le premier à venir le voir et le bichonner en le rassurant. Au fond, le Geek restait vraiment un gamin, un peu candide, un peu calimero, un peu immature, mais adorable. Et donc, forcément, il ne lui avait jamais fait aucun mal. Il ne ferait de mal à personne.

Allongé depuis quelques minutes dans le but de se reposer un peu, l'homme en noir entendit trois petits coups timides contre la porte, puis il aperçut justement le Geek qui s'approchait, craignant visiblement de déranger. Vraiment, il était trop mignon.

- Je… Je peux entrer… ?  
- Bah évidemment, gamin ! Viens là, lui répondit-il en se rasseyant.

Esquissant un petit sourire, toujours timide, le garçon au T-shirt rouge ferma la porte et s'approcha de son camarade pour s'installer à côté de lui. Il avait l'air soucieux, voire perdu. En tout cas, cette mine un peu tristounette ne présageait rien de bon.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, gamin. Quelqu'un t'a encore un peu trop vanné ? se hasarda le Patron, qui se trompait rarement lorsqu'il en venait à lui demander ça.  
- Non, non. C'est pas ça…  
- Bah, allons, je te connais, quand t'es comme ça c'est toujours à cause de ça.  
- Oui, mais pas là !

Le petit avait sans vraiment le vouloir haussé le ton, dans un bref accès de colère. Mais il se calma tout de suite et redevint immédiatement tout penaud, les deux changements d'humeur s'étant effectués en à peine cinq secondes. Il soupira et baissa les yeux, triturant ses doigts.

- Désolé, je suis...stressé.  
- J'ai cru comprendre. Bon, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?  
- Je… C'est pas quelque chose, c'est quelqu'un.

Comment ça, quelqu'un ? Si ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était fait un peu trop taquiner, pourquoi serait-il ainsi à cause de quelqu'un ?

- Quelqu'un te stresse, ici ? questionna l'homme aux lunettes noires, de plus en plus perplexe.  
- Non, enfin c'est pas de sa faute, en fait. Mais ça me stresse.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il commençait un peu à être agacé par ses tergiversions, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il ne voulait pas le brusquer ou lui mettre la pression. Peut-être essayait-il simplement de gagner du temps pour trouver comment s'expliquer.

- C'est compliqué…  
- Ah. Ben réfléchis à comment tu peux expliquer et dis-moi plus tard, conclut-il, pensant avoir compris.  
- Non mais c'est pas de le dire qui est compliqué.

Alors là, c'était une autre paire de manches. Que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui était si difficile et si stressant ? Pourquoi ne le disait-il pas si ce n'était pas ça le problème ? Et surtout… Pourquoi le regardait-il fixement, les yeux brouillés par les larmes naissantes, l'air désemparé ?

- Eh, gamin, faut pas pleurer ! lui dit-il, peu habitué à de vraies larmes de sa part malgré les quelques fois où il venait chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de lui.  
- Désolé...je...je… bégaya le petit, sans jamais finir cette phrase.

Un peu déstabilisé, le Patron le prit alors dans ses bras pour tenter de le consoler, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit que ses mains exerçaient une pression contre son buste pour essayer de le repousser. De plus en plus intrigué face à son comportement sans queue ni tête, il se recula et le fixa pendant de longues secondes, tentant de sonder son regard qui lui apporterait peut-être une réponse. Mais il se concentra tellement sur cette tâche – et en vain, d'ailleurs – qu'il ne vit rien venir par la suite.

Le Geek était resté un certain temps silencieux, cherchant encore ses mots, mais au bout d'un moment, il ne savait tellement pas comment s'expliquer qu'il préféra les gestes, malgré les risques qu'il encourait en optant pour cette méthode. Il s'avança vers son vis-à-vis, leva un bras pour aller poser sa main sur sa nuque et ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur celles de l'homme en noir qui, totalement déboussolé, ne trouva absolument pas la force intérieure de le stopper, déjà qu'il réalisait à peine. Continuant dans sa lancée, le garçon à la casquette glissa son autre main le long du bras de son compère et remonta jusqu'à son épaule, prolongeant ce baiser inattendu et fougueux, impulsif.

Pris de court, le Patron fut incapable le contrer et répondit machinalement à son étreinte, l'enlaçant par la taille et l'attirant ainsi un peu plus contre lui. L'autre en profita pour se coller complètement à lui et vint finalement s'asseoir à cheval sur ses cuisses, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer de plus belle contre lui. S'il aurait déjà dû faire quelque chose déjà auparavant, son aîné ne fit toujours rien pour le repousser à ce moment, enivré par cette folle initiative. C'était si doux, si chaleureux, si intense qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'arrêter. Il sentait qu'ils faisaient quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser, lui, son homologue, son ami, son semblable, se jeter sur lui ainsi. Mais les bras du petit le serraient si fort, leurs corps étaient si proches, leur baiser si plaisant, avec cet arrière-goût d'interdit…

Il voulait le garder là, tout contre lui. Une infime, très infime part de lui avait même envie de le porter pour l'allonger, se lover contre lui et les faire sombrer dans les méandres de la luxure, tentante et mesquine. Car il avait, malgré tout, une légère manie d'être très porté sur la chose, un petit côté lubrique, et alors que ces bras si accueillants l'encerclaient, que ces lèvres si douces se pressaient contre les siennes, que ce corps frêle si chaud était blotti contre le sien, il n'était donc pas si simple pour lui de se reprendre.

Toutefois, dans un éclair de lucidité, il se reprit et repoussa son camarade pour qu'il se remette à côté de lui. Tout avait été si vite… Il était à la fois perturbé, gêné et un peu honteux d'avoir commencé à réagir physiquement à cet élan d'affection extrême. Déboussolé, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre un ton de reproche, même s'il avait été incapable de l'arrêter pendant quelques secondes.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamin ? T'as perdu la tête !  
- S'il te plaît...ne me rejette pas... quémanda le petit, s'approchant à nouveau.

Mais cette fois, l'homme en noir eut le temps et le courage de réagir. Il prit ses mains pour les retenir et, d'une voix plus calme mais ferme, il lui dit d'arrêter ça, le regardant dans les yeux. Technique qui sembla fonctionner puisque le Geek cessa aussitôt tout mouvement et finit par baisser les yeux, rouge de gêne et honte.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, enfin ?  
- Je...je… S'il te plaît, ne t'énerve pas…

Devant cette adorable petite bouille suppliante, le Patron décida donc de se calmer et tenta de raisonner face à cette situation. Il avait été pendant de longues secondes incapable de réagir alors que le petit lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait embrassé avidement. Si ça ce n'était pas du grand n'importe quoi… Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ça ! Le gamin… Eh bien, c'était un gamin, malgré tout, un peu innocent et candide, il était donc hors de question de poser la main sur lui, même si, pour le coup, il semblait plutôt enthousiaste. Et puis, il avait peut-être fait ça sur un coup de tête. Enfin, c'était allé un peu trop loin quand même…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? répéta-t-il, cette fois sans animosité dans la voix. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
- Je...j'ai pas réfléchi… Mais s'il te plaît, ne me rejette pas…  
- Euh… J'étais obligé au bout d'un moment. Tu te rends pas compte de ce qu'on était en train de fabriquer ?  
- Si, mais je parle pas de ça. Je veux pas que tu me laisses tomber…

Perplexe, le Patron regarda longuement son acolyte, interrogateur. Comment ça, le laisser tomber ? Il voulait dire en général ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? Et quel rapport avec cet accès de concupiscence dont il venait de faire preuve ? Ce gamin était décidément parfois étrange.

- Je comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- J'ai peur que tu me laisses tomber. Que tu veuilles plus que je vienne te voir.

L'homme en noir fut à la fois attendri et étonné par cette réponse. Encore une fois, pourquoi ne voudrait-il plus le voir et quel était le rapport avec ce qui venait de se passer ?

- Et t'as besoin de faire ça pour me le dire ?  
- Ben… Je voulais te prouver que je tenais à toi… Que tu veuilles toujours venir passer du temps avec moi de temps en temps.

Les yeux du Patron s'écarquillèrent sous ses lunettes. Il avait fait ça par peur qu'il le lâche ? On aurait dit un couple en déclin où la nana se force à chauffer son mec à tout bout de champ par espoir de le garder alors que le soufflé s'effondre inexorablement. Et puis, comment le Geek pouvait-il penser qu'il ne voudrait plus le voir ? C'était absurde, même sans ces histoires de baisers et de caresses inopinés.

- T'as pété un câble, gamin ! Tu crois que t'as besoin de me rouler des palots et de me tripoter pour que je veuille de toi ? On n'est pas dans Cinquante Nuances de Grey, ici, t'as pas à faire de trucs chelous pour qu'on reste proches.  
- Je… Je sais… Sur le moment j'avais peur et… Ne le prends pas pour toi… Je pensais que ça pourrait être efficace avec toi… Enfin, c'est méchant. Et bête. Je...suis désolé… bégaya le petit, tout penaud, regrettant sincèrement son comportement.  
- Allez, c'est rien. Mais sache que tu me dois rien, encore moins ce genre de chose. Si tu veux venir me voir, je serai toujours là pour toi.

L'homme en noir laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et enlaça à nouveau son homologue pour sceller cette promesse. Non, il n'avait pas envie ni besoin de ce genre de preuves pour continuer à apprécier quelqu'un. Il avait le rôle du méchant et ne pouvait donc ainsi que ne pas l'être réellement.


End file.
